


Pool Party

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: On Your Right Series & Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: The avengers have a pool party a few days after you and Bucky get together. Peter would like to speak to Bucky privately.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: On Your Right Series & Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002648
Kudos: 53





	Pool Party

You were stretched out on a chaise lounge next to Bucky when Peter approached you. 

“Hey, Peter, how’s it going?” You greeted him with a wide smile. 

“Hi, Y/n. I’m good,” he mumbled nervously before turning to Bucky. “Excuse me, Mr. Winter Soldier, sir?” 

“You know you can just call me Bucky right kid?” Bucky chuckled. 

Peter nodded to himself, “Right, Mr. Winter Soldier Bucky sir, can I talk to you alone for a moment?” 

“Sure thing, kid.” 

Bucky started to stand up but you shook you head and got to your feet. 

“I’m going to go in the water for a bit. You two have fun.” 

You leaned over and pecked Bucky on the lips and ruffled Peter’s hair before diving into the water, swimming over to Steve. 

“Hey, Steve!” 

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s all that about?” he asked as he gestured to the pair you had just left. Peter had drawn himself up to his full height and was doing his best to look intimidating. Bucky was listening intently, but you could see the hint of a smile on his lips. 

“You tell me. You’re the one with the super hearing.” 

He focused on them for a moment before chuckling lowly. 

“So what are they talking about?” You prodded as you climbed into the oversized unicorn floatie. 

“I’m not telling.” 

“Aww come on.” 

“Nope. My lips are sealed.” 

“You’re of no use to me then,” you teased splashing him. 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” 

He lunged at you pulling you under the water. You came up sputtering and laughing. Bucky and Peter’s conversation seemed to be done, because he was watching you with a broad grin. 

“Come on in, Buck. The water’s great.” 

“I dunno, doll. The view is pretty great from up here.” 

“Suit yourself,” You shrugged and climbed back into the float just in time to avoid the large splash caused by Sam shoving Bucky into the pool. 

“Oh you’re so gonna get it, Wilson.” 

Bucky was out of the pool and chasing him around faster than you could say amscray. It was easy for him to catch Sam and dump him in the pool before jumping in. Then he shoved him under the water for a few seconds before Sam got the upper hand and returned the favor. Steve tried to stop the fight, but the two of them just turned on him. 

“WATER WAR!” Clint screamed as he cannonballed into the pool right next to Nat, effectively drenching her. 

“That was a poor life choice, Barton,” you giggled. 

“It’s fine. Nat’s not going to hurt me. Will you, Nat? Nat?” 

Clint suddenly realized she was no longer in the pool and fear took over his expression. Before you could laugh too much, Thor was diving in next to you sending up a wall of water. 

“Thor!” you screeched. 

“My apologies, little warrior. I was aiming for your battle mate.” The god grinned playfully at you. 

“Yeah right,” you scoffed, kicking your feet in the water to make as much of a wake as possible. 

When that was answered with another wall of water, this time from his arm alone, you made a beeline for Bucky, using him as a shield. 

The war continued for hours. Sure there were lulls and truces, but then someone would splash and it would start all over again. It did not end until dinner was ready and you all found a spot by the fire pit to chow down. 

After dinner and s’mores everyone had broken off into small groups to chat. Peter was seated on the ground by Tony, head lolling against the older man’s knee as he tried and failed to stay awake. 

“What did Peter want to talk to you about?” you asked as you sat in Bucky’s lap. 

A fond smile spread across his face before he answered. 

“He wanted to tell me that you were a great girl and he would fight me if I ever hurt you.” 

“Such a sweetheart. Did you tell him he didn’t need to worry?” 

“Not exactly. I told him there would be a line.” 

“Bucky.” Your tone was warning. 

“I’m not jokin’, doll. We’ve been dating three days and I’ve received three times that in death threats if I hurt you. Natasha promised dismemberment if I made you cry.” 

You groaned and hung your head. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, now. What are you apologizing for?” he asked lifting your chin. 

“They’re all doing that protective thing because I’m innocent. Well except for Peter, that’s just how he is. But it’s not fair to you.” 

“Trust me, doll. I’d be doing the same thing in their shoes. It just so happens I’m lucky enough to be the guy you picked. And I’ll happily take any and all threats if it means I get to be with you.” 

Despite his assurances you could tell there was some part of him which failed to be upset because he believed they were right – he believed he could hurt you. 

“You will not hurt me,” you promised. “You couldn’t if you tried.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do. With every fiber of my being.” 

You leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips, still a little surprised and elated that you were allowed to do that. You could feel his smile in the kiss and you pulled back and leaned your forehead against his. As his bright blue eyes stared back at you, filled with joy your heart almost felt too small to contain the emotion. 

This was what love felt like, you were certain. But that was a confession for another day. 


End file.
